


It's a Prank!

by AstroCAM



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tongue Prank, Weki Meki are mentioned, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroCAM/pseuds/AstroCAM
Summary: “They are so funny. I mean how could you be so stupid and stabbed your tongue with a fork” Myungjun laughed throughout.“Don’t tell me you are planning to do that to someone?” Shin Joohyup asked.Myungjun smirked. As he sat properly and faced the other Jamies who are looking at him amusedly. “That, hyung is one of the best ideas that you have said so far”
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	It's a Prank!

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by one Filipino artist and vlogger Ms. Alex G. Hope you guys enjoy! Leave some of your thoughts on the comment below. Always open for corrections. ^_^

Myungjun felt so tired right now, he just finished a run through of rehearsal of the musical Jamie, they are on one hour break to enjoy the snacks that his fans had send him, that’s why Myungjun sat by the side browsing through his phone and drinking an iced coffee. He was browsing through his phone while he leans on Jo Kwon while he goes through videos after videos of funny memes and animals when his eyes landed on a video of a tongue prank. **_Tongue prank._** He never heard of it, that’s why curiosity got to him and clicked one foreigner videos. He couldn’t understand everything they have been saying but as he watched through out the videos he laughed hard at one of the man who fakely stubbed his tongue with a fork. He went and watched more videos occasionaly asking Jo Kwon to translate for him what they were saying.

“You are getting amused on that fake tongue prank” Jo Kwon said as he watched through his shoulder.

“They are so funny. I mean how could you be so stupid and stabbed your tongue with a fork” Myungjun laughed throughout.

“Don’t tell me you are planning to do that to someone?” Shin Joohyup asked.

Myungjun smirked. As he sat properly and faced the other Jamies who are looking at him amusedly. “That, hyung is one of the best ideas that you have said so far”

Joohyup rolled his eyes at him, “Jun, like someone would believe that. Who are you going to prank anyways? Us? The cast?”

“Of course, not you. You suggested it, why will I prank you? I have my boyfriend to prank, my dongsaengs, my little sisters. It would be fun to cause some commotion on the company now, that I am always not around”

“And wekimeki will really be on your list? C’mon give the girls some break” Ren said shaking his head at his hyung.

“Nuh-uh, there is a prank wars going between ASTRO and WEKI MEKI right now, if you only know what they did to us last week. It gave us a heart attack”

“What did they do?” Kwon asked.

“They have asked CEO-nim to be part of it. CEO-nim called for us for a meeting then he said that ASTRO was not performing well and the sales are going down and etc., etc., and that they will be suspending us from all activities, he said I’ll not partake on the musical and he called our director already, he said Jinwoo will no longer accept variety shows for 3 months, and that the two of us needs to break up, Eunwoo will be removed for MITH, then Sanha and Bin will step down as MC on Show Champ and Rocky will not proceed to be SOHU’s MC. If you only know how we are retaliating with the news because none of us heard anything about what was being laid down to us after a few minutes of heated session the girls shouted, ‘It’s a prank’, then they brought up the poppers and everything” while MJ was telling his stories everyone was laughing at him, he tells stories with hand gestures to emphasize what he wants to say.

“Man, I will really fight my company if they asked me to break up with my partner” Kwon said.

Everyone in the cast is aware of Myungjun’s relationship with Jinwoo, he was not keen on telling them about it, but they found out when Kwon and Joohyup- their major gossiper- saw him kissing Jinwoo when he got off the car. From time to time, Jinwoo would take him and pick him up from rehearsals they were never showy about their relationship just the normal skinship between bandmates. But, that one time that it slip because Myungjun was too tired to go to rehearsals since he only got 2 hours of sleep because they were practicing for KCON, that’s why Jinwoo decided to take him that day. But when the cast found out about it, they were all accepting and that they never really suspected it, then he told them some of their stories, that’s why everytime Jinwoo is picking him up, they would always push him to his significant other and teased them.

“Nah, they were never against it, everyone of us is dating the other, remember?”

“I think you would give Jinwoo a heart attack when he sees you with a tongue on your fork”

“Really, Ren? Tongue on the fork?” Myungjun and the others started laughing at their maknae.

“I mean the other way around, but hyung, you know Jinwoo is a very soft hearted person why are you doing this to him?”

“I am well aware how soft-hearted Jinwoo is, thank you very much! But that is where the fun begins. C’mon pranks have been part of our daily live, I think this will not be new to us except that he might hit me which is a risk that I am willing to take.”

The three Jamies shook their head on him, laughing. “Whatever makes you happy Jun. Just don’t do it here.” Kwon said ruffling the young boy’s head.

“I won’t I promise”

Myungjun tried to lay out his plan on where to get the fake tongue, who to prank first and who will be the last. He ordered online for the fake tongue toy 5 pieces just in case he lost or ruin one, he then decided he will prank Sanha first since he and the boy will have a day off on Monday. He just needs to have a perfect time where he can be alone with the maknae to prank him before he pranks the other 3 members, the binwoo couple and Rocky and lastly, before pranking his boyfriend.

Monday came, Myungjun is wearing an oversized jacket with pockets inside where he hid his fake tongue. Since, he decided to prank Sanha first, he was able to get a perfect time now, they are both alone in the dorm, they have free time for 3 more hours before they need to proceed to the company building where the other four had gone first. Eunwoo is still finalizing the lyrics for “No, I don’t” which will be released on their concert, while the dance line is also finalizing the choreography of all the songs that they need to do. The two of them were given free time since Myunjun had a day off today from the musical rehearsal so the others asked him to rest for a bit more and same goes with Sanha who is also preparing for his stage on Music Bank with 00’s Liner.

The two of them are eating breakfast/lunch- since both them woke up late- the members have cooked for them. Myungjun kept on poking his fork on his tongue to avoid suspicion from the unsuspected victim.

“Hyung do you think I need to be more downcast when I’m singing my part in ‘No, I don’t’?” Sanha asked who kept looking at his phone on the updated lyrics that Eunwoo has just posted on their group chat.

“Yeah. I think you already got the vibe of the soft mellow tone, but in your second verse, I think you sounded so happy? Which I think is opposite what the song is conveying” As Myungjun poked his tongue again when he took a bite of the egg.

“Really? I sounded happy?”

“Slightly. But I think you just need to match the vibe of your tunes to the song, then it will be perfect”

“Oh okay, thank you” the young boy said as he typed something on his phone.

Now, is the perfect time for him to act his prank. He smirked unknowing to the victim.

“Sanha grabbed me some pitcher please” he said as he bit the fork that he was using.

“Okay, wait” Sanha turned his back to his hyung to get to the fridge the perfect time for Myungjun to bite his fake tongue and poke the fork on it, instantly he reacted mumbling, “San…..” trying to moan in pain, instantly the maknae turn to look at his hyung shocked.

“OH MY GOD HYUNG!” Sanha shouted seeing the fork poking deep on his Hyung’s tongue.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? OH GOD WHAT DO I NEED TO DO?” Sanha shouted trying to pull the fork off the tongue.

Myungjun was muffling and moaning making his acting more believable. Also holding Sanha’s arms for support.

“SHIT HYUNG I CAN’T PULL IT OUT. OH GOD, JINWOO-HYUNG IS GOING TO BE PISSED. SHIT HYUNG. UGH” Sanha panicking picking up his phone typing a message on the group chat.

Myungjun couldn’t hold more, so he burst out laughing and spitting the fake tongue to which the maknae screamed seeing the tongue on their table. He is closed passing out really deathly white pale.

“IT’S A PRANK!” Myungjun shouted.

Sanha looking at him in disbelief, holding his chest. “WHAT THE HELL, HYUNG!” he shouted throwing him a napkin that he was using.

“I got you so good, baby!”

“That was not funny! I really thought you poked your tongue with the fork. No wonder you kept playing with it.”

Myungjun burst out laughing more. “Na-uh, it’s not funny, it is extremely funny. It was funny to see your reaction. Now, don’t go blabbing it to anyone, I still have the rest of Astro and Wekimeki to prank”

Sanha held out his phone to his hyung, he sent a message to call the attention of his Jinwoo-hyung. “I already sent one, though”

**_JINWOO-HYUNG!_ **

Myungjun instantly panicked seeing the sentences that Sanha was typing. He was close to sending that he poked his tongue, that will ruin the whole surprise. “Don’t spoil my prank kid, don’t you want to see your Jinwoo-hyung cry?”

Sanha rolled his eyes in disbelief. “Really hyung, if you don’t have an upcoming musical I swear, I would have punch you”

Myungjun raised an eyebrow at Sanha putting his hands on on his hips, “I’d like to see you try”

Sanha shook his head at him sitting back on his chair and trying to finish his food, “So, what do I need to help you with this time? You pranked me first that means you need my help”

The older grinned at the younger, “Now, we’re talking my boy”

Myungjun explained everything Sanha needs to do to prank the members one by one and the whole weki meki. They plan on executing the prank on ASTRO within the day, since Jinwoo has a scheduled meeting today, the two of them will prank the other 3 members during their break and then they will prank Jinwoo during dinner back in the dorm. They can’t really spend long on practicing since Myungjun has musical rehearsals tomorrow at 7AM. Then, they’ll have another batch of prank on Weki Meki when everyone in ASTRO is on board already. Myungjun was in the middle of explaining to Sanha when Sanha’s phone rang which is still in the elder’s hand.

“Oh god, Sanha. You better not tell him about the prank. I swear I’ll ground you for a month” Myungjun said while looking at the caller id.

Sanha rolled his eyes at the elder. “Yeah. Yeah. I’ll put it on speaker phone”, the maknae clicked on the answer button on the call. “Jinwoo-hyung, hi”

**_What do you want, Sanha? Is everything okay? Are you okay? Is Myungjun okay? I swear Sanha, you are going to give me a panic attack if you don’t answer now._ **

“Gosh, so many questions, I..”

He was abruptly interrupted, **_Then you better answer, Sanha. I’ve waited for 15 minutes for a follow up of your message and you didn’t even continue._**

Then they heard the other members on the other side of the line asking for Jinwoo to calm down. Sanha looked at his hyung asking for help.

“Hey Jinwoo, baby calm down. Everything is fine. I am fine and Sanha is fine. We were just messing with each other. He was supposed to tell me on you. I’ve been tickling him all morning when we woke up” Myungjun answered for the two of them. A sigh of relief from everyone on the other side of the phone can be heard.

 ** _Oh God, Junnie. I thought something had happened on the two of you. Thank God, you are both okay. Rocky is close to running back to the dorm to see Sanha._** (“I’m not” which can be heard from Rocky shouting on the other side of the phone), **_When will you two be here? Rocky is pestering me to message you to come here. He could not breathe without Sanha._**

Sanha giggled on their side. Myungjun shook his head at the members on the other side of the phone. “We’ll be there in 20 minutes. We will just finish cleaning the dishes, then get ready. You boys stay behave while I’m not there. I love you!”

“I love you, Hyuk!” Sanha shouted.

‘Love you too, San’ can be heard on the other side of the phone. **_Okay, bye Junnie, Sanha. See you later. Get here safe. I love you too_**

Then both lines hang up. Myungjun breathed out a sign of relief. “That was too close”

Sanha smirked. “I’m impressed, hyung. Your acting really improved. Your lie looks real”

“Perks of the musical, I guess.”

True to their words, they both entered the company building in twenty minutes. They were both welcomed by their significant others when they entered the dance practice room. They practiced for the choreography of “No, I don’t” for a straight 3 hours. It was not that hard, so they were able to polish it in a matter of 3 hours, then proceeded to practice All Night, Blue Flame and Knock for the next 2 more hours. Before they all decided to take a break.

“I’m so tired!” Myungjun shouted as he laid down on the floor.

The other members all seated on their respected corners trying to catch their breaths looking so out of it, their body hurts from the 5 hours straight of practicing. Jinwoo walked towards their bag to get his and Myungjun’s towel before laying the towel on his almost passed out hyung on the floor.

“Order some food, Jin-ah” Myungjun said as he wiped the sweat off his face and making a grabby hand on the water bottle his boyfriend is holding.

Jinwoo handed his water bottle, “what do you want?”

“Chicken, hyung!” Sanha shouted.

“Ramen”

“Pizza”

“Tteokbokki”

“Sushi”

Jinwoo rolled his eyes on all the suggestions that was given by his bandmates. “We have ramen on the pantry, Nunu. They restocked the pantry. So picked one guys. It would be better if everything is one shop”

“Chicken, Tteokbokki and Sushi, Jin-ah. You could order in NNN shop. They have everything there”

“What about my pizza?!” Bin said faking his cry before crashing himself on Eunwoo’s lap.

“Let’s order when we get back from the dorm, Bin-ah. My treat”

And then there was silence. Everyone was looking at Myungjun like he had grown two heads. “WHAT?!”

“Babe, you just said you will treat us” Jinwoo was the first one to recover from his shock state.

Myungjun rolled his eyes, “Hey! I always treat you!”

“Man, the musical has done you so good, hyung. Keep it up” Rocky said as he laid down on Sanha’s lap.

The eldest just shook his head. “Are you ordering or not? You have a meeting in like 10 minutes” he reminded their leader.

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the meeting. Wait let me order something for you guys” Jinwoo said grabbing his phone and dialing the number of the restaurant they want. He ordered 3 large box of chicken, 3 large bowl of tteokbokki, and 5 boxes of sushi.

Soon, someone knocked on their practice room. Everyone turned to look at the person at the door. When the door opened, it revealed Suyeon. “Sorry for the trouble” she said then turned to Jinwoo, “Oppa, manager-nim already asked for us.”

Jinwoo nodded. “Okay, I’ll be there.” he turned to Myungjun, “Hyung, please take care of them, and order some drinks downstairs if you want one.” He also handed the Astro company card to Myungjun for the food payment.

Myungjun waved his hand at his boyfriend, “Go now. Don’t make them wait” Myungjun called out to Suyeon, “If Jinwoo didn’t take care of you during the meeting, tell me. I’ll be sure to give him a beating okay”

Suyeon laughed. “Okay. Thank you”

“Bye”

“Sayonara”

“Adios”

“Annyeong” the four members called out to the two leaders when they left the room.

Myungjun sat by the corner on his phone, while the other members are on their own businesses, he just busied himself with his script and tried not to get much attention from the other members as they wait for their food to arrive. He did not want to get their attention or they might suspect something, minutes passed from practicing, Bin, Eunwoo and Rocky left to prepare some chapagetti as he got a notification that their food is already on the way. He and Sanha offered to get the food when it arrived downstairs the staff notified them. Eunwoo, Bin and Rocky were all preparing ramen and chapagetti for all 6 of them.

“Sanha you know the plan okay, make them focus on you before I stab my tongue later” Myungjun reminded.

Sanha shook his head. “That sounds truly wrong. But yeah, I remember.”

The eldest and the maknae had picked up their food and the drinks they had ordered downstairs and has been constantly betting on what will the members reactions once they see it and laughing. Soon, they arrived back on the practice room, it was Eunwoo and Bin set up all the food when they handed it. The others gathered utensils that they will be needing from the pantry of the building. Rocky even refilled all their water bottles for everyone including Jinwoo’s. Soon, everyone is gathered around the food.

Everyone was eating their food, Myungjun was not minding the other three members who are all mesmerized by what Sanha was telling them. Myungjun’s plan was for Sanha to get their attention while eating. Then Myungjun, who is in his phone will keep on poking his tongue with the fork that he is using while reading his script from Jamie. Sanha had been talking animatedly while the others listen to him.

 _Sanha was doing a great job,_ Myungjun thought.

When Myungjun made sure that no one is looking at him he grabbed his fake tongue from his jacket and poked it with his fork and bit to it, while trying to make sure that none of his dongsaengs are looking at him. Then he started to act.

Myungjun started mumbled and muffling acting in pain.

“OH MY GOD, HYUNG!” Sanha was the first one to react when the maknae started to hear the muffling noise. Gaining the attention of the members and started looking at him. Everyone was startled. Sanha was the first one to act, he stood up and went beside his hyung. Trying to act to see what’s happening.

“HYUNG! SHIT! OH MY GOD!” was the words that came out from Sanha.

Moonbin was next he instantly went beside his hyung, had his arms around the elder trying to see the damage. “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING HYUNG?” he shouted as he saw fork deeply stabbed on his tongue.

“OH MY GOD! Nunu help me!” That’s the only time that Dongmin and Minhyuk moved and tried to see what was happening.

Myungjun on the other hand, had tears already running on his eyes to make his acting more believable, he was practically laying on Bin’s arm as his other hand was trying to pull his hand from the fork.

“OH MY GOD, HYUNG! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CARELESS? OH GOD!” Dongmin shouted who finally saw the damage.

Dongmin practically straddled him on his lap trying to pull his hand from the fork that he is holding. Myungjun can see that the younger is starting to look pale when he is looking at the fork on his tongue.

“SHIT, CAN WE CALL JIN HYUNG?” Minhyuk asked as he got up to grab his phone from their table.

“No we can’t do that” Sanha said everyone looked at him, “We’ll get in trouble with the managers. Hyung has a musical right now and we can’t have news going around”

“But we are already in trouble once we pull out this fork.” Minhyuk responded.

Dongmin again started pulling the fork as he starts to see his hyung shedding more tears. “Oh my god, hyung. I’m almost there. Wait a bit longer”

“ROCKY GRAB SOME TISSUES, INCASE THERE WILL BE BLOOD AFTER THIS!” Bin shouted to the younger to which the younger followed instantly running out of their room.

Myungjun muffled something as he nodded. Myungjun was enjoying the show, his panicking members is making his heart flattered. He already knows that his dongsaengs care for him more than what they vocalize. Bin’s grasped on him kept on tightening whenever he whimpers as Dongmin tries to pull the fork. He continued to shed tears, but he is already on the edge. Rocky managed to bring tissues that he gave to Bin.

Dongmin eventually was able to pull the fork out and everyone gave a sigh of relief when he gathers the older man on his arms. “Oh god hyung. Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do we need to go to the hospital?”

Bin and the others fell on his side groaning at him.

Myungjun shook his head declining the offer. “I’m fine. Thank you” he whispered. “But. It’s a prank” he added as he pulled out from the hug and handed the fake tongue on the confused boy.

“IT’S A PRANK!” Sanha shouted.

Myungjun instantly rolled out from the reach of the soap couple laughing at the members that was pranked.

“WHAT?!” Bin shouted.

Dongmin looked at the thing that his hyung had put in his hand and instantly shouting and throwing the fake tongue. Before glaring at Myungjun. “WHAT THE HELL, HYUNG?!”

“It’s a prank. As simple as that. But I really appreciate what you did back there. I love you my kids”

“Don’t call us kids, the hell! I almost have a heart attack!” Minhyuk screamed at them.

Bin stood up as he went try to grab Myungjun, but Myungjun know this would happen he instantly run away from the bulk man. But eventually, Bin had caught up imprisoning him on the wall. “Let me see”

“My tongue is fine, Bin. I told you it’s a prank”

“LET ME SEE”

Myungjun is actually scared first time in his life when he is around the young man. He felt like Bin is close to hitting him. They never really got to the point where they had fist fight. They always sort things out by talking and lowering their prides but right now as he looks on Bin who is boring holes on his face the man is pretty angry. He tried to push the younger man away, but Bin just grabbed his wrist and pinned him down on the wall.

“Hyung” Sanha mumbled.

“SHUT UP SANHA! YOU AND I WILL HAVE A TALK AFTER THIS. THIS IS NOT A FUNNY JOKE YOU TWO” Bin said using all his strengths to restrain Myungjun in his place. “AGAIN, LET ME SEE”

Myungjun just complied with what Bin wants. He opened his mouth as he let the boy see to prove that he is okay and that all of this is a prank. He saw Bin giving out another sigh of relief.

Bin loosen his grip as he fall to his butt on the floor. “Please don’t do that again, hyung. Once you are finish pranking everyone on your list, please don’t”

Dongmin crawled to Bin’s side hugging the boy to his chest. “Yeah, seriously hyung. I thought we messed up and will really get in trouble for not taking care of you”

“I can take care of myself, no need to be worried about me. I am the hyung here, remember?”

“We often forget that fact, hyung” Bin said.

“Now you owe us some food” Rocky said who has Sanha now in his arms after the maknae almost run away from Bin’s threats.

“That’s why I’m buying dinner remember?” Myungjun said grinning on his members as he went back to sit infront of his food. This time grabbing his chopsticks and picking up some sushi.

“I’m ready to waste all your money, hyung” Rocky said as he and Sanha sat down with him.

Dongmin and Bin crawled back to where they were eating and grabbed some of their food again.

“Wait, hyung. You only pranked the 3 of us. What about, Jinjin-hyung? And who are in the list?” Bin asked as he took a bite of his chapagetti.

“That’s why we will be having dinner later together.” Myungjun laughed. “Sanha was the first victim, I pranked him early in the morning”

“It was not a pleasant sight. Trust me. Try being in my shoes, I was the only one with him and he had fork poking in his tongue. I am closed to passing out.” Sanha explained with mouth full spitting some of the rice he is eating.

“Aigoo. Babe. Don’t talk when your mouth is full” Rocky said as he wiped Sanha’s mouth.

The members are laughing at the maknaes.

“So that explains, Sanha’s messages awhile ago.” Dongmin said as he eats a sushi piece.

“If you only know how Rocky and Jinwoo was panicking here with Sanha’s one sentence” Bin shook his remembering the events that had happened earlier.

The members discussed what they need to do to prank their leader this time. Everyone is on board Myungjun’s plan of pranking with a promise of a free dinner for the whole week from him. He does not really mind. Dinner is the only time he can spend with his members, since he usually leave as early as 6AM to get to practice.

“Okay no blurting this out on Jinwoo okay? Or in any weki meki members” Myungjun reminded

“Oh so we’re pranking Weki Meki as well” Bin looked amused.

“Hey! I almost had heart attack on what they did last week”

“They might come running to the managers once we acted this out.”

“That’s why we need to think of a plan on how to successfully deliver this plan. Sanha was able to fool you with his acting earlier” he reminded the 3 members. They all tried to device a plan on how to prank Jinwoo and WeMe.

Soon, Jinwoo arrived. Looking more stressed than usual.

“Babe, you’re back!” Myungjun exclaimed as he launches himself on the leader.

Jinwoo just smiled gently at his boyfriend as he places a soft kiss on the cheeks. “Hi, love. How did it go here? The staff said you 5 are so loud”

“Oh, the usual. Sanha was telling his stories about Kiyoong and 00’z liners” Myungjun said as he guided the leader to where they had set up the food they had left for their leader. “Did you walk Suyeon back?”

“I was gonna, but her members are apparently in the building as well. They were in the game room, so I just accompanied her there, I just made sure she is back with them”

“Oh what a gentleman you are!” Myungjun cooed in his Jamie voice and then placed a kiss on his lips.

Sanha screeched at them. “HYUNG NOT IN THE COMMON ROOM!”

“BRING BACK MY MJ-HYUNG, JAMIE!”

Myungjun rolled his eyes on them, it is usual for the members to tease him from slipping in and out of character for Jamie, he too, sometimes never realized that he is already in character as Jamie. “So, what happened in the meeting that made you so stress”

“Oh, one of our staff pointed out that we are too clingy with each other that they want you to pair with Bin for the mean time. It’s not like they don’t approve us being so clingy but they don’t want our relationship to spill out, especially right now that you are in a musical and we are somehow at a peak of our careers.” Myungjun just nodded at him and handed him his chapagetti and sushi box.

“Understandable. And it’s not like I will be able to join any of the group shows anyway. My schedules are packed with the musical”

“Then, they had caught a sangsaeng fans for both ASTRO and WEKIMEKI they had followed us apparently in a private event. I don’t know but they already talked to those fans and were already banned from attending any of our events. I think it was Binnie whom they followed from us. And Lucy and Rina from WEME.”

Bin looked at them in disbelief. “Really? I never noticed”

“Yeah, the manager and staff saw that particular fan taking pictures of you. They were also banned from the fancafe. And they are looking at some of the sangsaeng that are also following Eunwoo.” Jinwoo said as he took a bite of the sushi.

Eunwoo just nodded at him and explained the situation with that fan who followed him on his MITB filming sites and his photoshoots.

“Taeyoonie-hyung are looking at the situations if we still need to file a case on them. Even for Weki Meki. Especially now that it’s the makanaes that they are tailing”

“Is it a man or woman that are following them?”

“I’m not sure they did not disclose it to us. They just said they will double everyone’s security and make sure that when we go out on shopping, dates or anything we will update them, especially if we don’t have staff and managers with us”

Everyone agreed to the conditions set by the company for them. It is somehow an invasion of privacy, but they understand that this is for their protection. And they do not want to really resort to filing a case on anyone. They let Jinwoo finish his food and gave him a rest for an hour before they all returned to their dance practice in preparation for KCON and thein ONTACT Concert.

They ended dance practice earlier than usual, to give Myungjun some time to rest for his rehearsals tomorrow. “So, what do you guys want to eat?” Myungjun asked the members as they all finished packing up their things to go home.

“Bibimbap”

“KIMBAP”

“Samgyetang”

“Bulgogi”

“Samgyupsal”

Myungjun just shook his head at the boys. “How ‘bout we do this? Order some kimbap and samgyetang and lets cook some meat at home. Just prepare the grill.”

“Really, hyung?” Bin and Rocky was really hopeful of the suggestions.

“Yeah. Once you get home, prepare the side dishes and rice. But, make sure you guys wash up first, while Jinwoo and I will head to the supermarket to get some meat?”

Jinwoo was looking at him suspiciously. “Are you okay, babe? Are you sick or something?” trying to feel up his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Huh?”

“You’ll be treating us, right?” Jinwoo asked suspiciously.

Myungjun rolled his eyes. “No Jinwoo, I already grabbed your credit card and I’ll use it to pay later.” He can see that Jinwoo had expected that to happen, so he rolled his eyes again, “YES, I’LL PAY YOU DUMBASS”

Everyone went on their separate way. MJ gave the boys a money to pay for their takeout while he and Jinwoo is in the market. They really don’t have anything big planned for the night all they need to do is act, while he act the prank. The younger boys even had they bets on what will Jinwoo’s reactions be.

The couple grabbed all the meat that they like from pork to chicken to beef and added some groceries that they need at home. Jinwoo was the one picking all what they need and Myungjun kept on whining for being so slow.

“Can we have some beer or soju?” Myungjun asked

Jinwoo looked at him in disbelief. “No, you have an early schedule tomorrow and you want to drink tonight? You’ll only get to drink after your schedules are done but for now let’s stick with just meat. You need to take care of yourself”

The elder just groaned but listened. Once they got to the cashier to pay for their groceries, he kept whining again on why does he need to pay for the groceries when he just promised the meat. Before setting up to head home.

“We’re home kids!” Jinwoo shouted. Then they heard a loud screeching from Sanha and something big fell on the floor and a loud groan.

The hyungs instantly dropped everything they bought and rushed to where they heard Sanha.

“WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?” Myungjun shouted when they saw Sanha and Bin laying on the ground fighting over the Nintendo switch. And their boyfriends are looking at them amusedly on the couch.

Jinwoo looked at Minhyuk and Dongmin who is just giggling at the two, asking what is happening. The two just shrugged.

“HYUNG! Give it to me!”

“No Sanha it is my turn already!”

Myungjun just shook his head and went back to front door where they dropped everything. He heard Jinwoo scolding them and telling them to stop it.

“What did you buy, hyung?” Dongmin asked from their breakfast nook.

“Oh just meat and Jinwoo decided to robbed me out of my bank account and decided to buy the whole grocery”

Dongmin just laughed and helped him prepare their dinner.

Soon everyone is settled on their 6 person dinner table and eating. Bin and Sanha still kept arguing on who is going to get the meat. Bin kept teasing the maknae and robbing Sanha of his meats, in which has the maknae kept on screeching at him.

Myungjun was just smiling at everyone enjoying their time together. They rarely got the time to spend time like this, everyone is busy with their own schedules. And he thinks that they would rarely do this in the next two months, now that he is packed with so many schedules, from photoshoots, musical shows, radio guesting and his trot practice. But at the same time, he started with his plan. He kept playing with his fork while reading articles from his phone about their latest comeback.

The original plan is for Myungjun to stab his toy when is getting something from the fridge. Jinwoo will not be able to see him, since the man is busy grilling their meat or atleast preventing Sanha and Bin from fighting. He didn’t know if the two planned this one out or it just the two is really messing with each other. He just told them to get Jinwoo’s attention and the two is doing great. Its normal for them to see Sanha and Bin messing around they tend to play pranks on each other often.

“Don’t bite the fork you might get hurt” He heard Jinwoo whispered beside him as he placed some meat on his plate.

Myungjun is really not in the mood to eat, since he’ll ruin his diet, but Jinwoo kept putting food on his supposedly empty plate.

“Eat that. Ren-hyung told me you haven’t been eating lately. All you do is drink iced coffee. You didn’t even touch the food from your lunch food” as Jinwoo continue to add some more cook meat.

“And since when are you and Ren text mates?”

“I met Ren-hyung at the parking lot the last time I dropped you off, he told me this and then we exchanged numbers”

Myungjun rolled his eyes. “But I’m dieting Jinwoo”

“Yeah, but not eating is not considered dieting at all”

Jinwoo continued to drop food on his plate, shaking his head at the younger man. He is sure that his boyfriend will finish everything he could not fit on his belly.

As Myungjun had predicted Jinwoo ended up eating half of what the younger placed on his plate. He couldn’t stomach anymore of the meat that he needs to eat, he was still full from their late lunch earlier, that’s why Myungjun is now on the fridge trying to grab the two tubs of ice cream they bought earlier for their desserts. He is about to act out his prank, he just hoped that the members already caught on, he also hoped that Rocky will be able to act their small skit out, because we all know it, the young boy can’t lie. He proceeded to bite the fake tongue and poked the fork. Then he dropped the 1st tub of ice cream on the floor while trying to act in pain, whimpering as he tried to grab something or someone.

“MYUNGJUN!” he heard his boyfriend shouted surprised and he heard people scrambling from their table.

He instantly faced the younger man slightly shedding tears as he holds the fork in its place. He can see Jinwoo’s shocked face and instantly tried to grab his jaw trying to see the damage.

“OH MY GOD! MYUNGJUN!”

Then he heard series of hyungs from his dongsaeng, he can see some of them are panicking and also trying to see the damage. Jinwoo is closed to tears trying to pull the stubborn fork off him. “Hang in there, baby! It’s almost out”

Myungjun is trying to balance himself between Jinwoo and their fridge, he is holding in the younger’s arms, mumbling incoherent words and muffling in pain. What surprised him though when looked at the others trying to act panicking, but Bin is holding his camera filming them.

“OH MY GOD HYUNG WHAT DID YOU EVEN DO?” Eunwoo shouted trying to support him and a very panicking Jinwoo.

“Why the hell are you flirting with the fork!” Rocky said trying to assess the damage.

Jinwoo successfully pulled out the fork. He looked at his boyfriend worriedly tears flowing then throw the fork on the floor. “MYUNGJUN! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?” the panic in his eyes never receding.

“Does it hurt?” Jinwoo softly asked trying to hold his tears and wiping the tears from his face. “Do I need to bring you on the hospital? Oh god, baby, are you okay?”

Myungjun slightly nodded but he is muffling his laugh.

“Sanha get my keys!” Jinwoo shouted looking for the maknae.

Jinwoo knotted his eyebrows when he faced the other members seeing Bin filming and the other members muffling their laughter. “WHY ARE YOU ALL –“

The younger boy didn’t even get to finish what he wanted to say when Myungjun shouted “IT’S A PRANK!” and everyone burst out laughing.

Jinwoo instantly looked at his boyfriend holding a tongue looking confused. “WHAT?!” then Myungjun handed him the fake tongue laughing.

“It’s a prank, baby”

“Oh god!” Jinwoo clutches his chest “What the fuck, you guys?” Jinwoo really broke into tears trying to calm his breath.

Myungjun who felt guilty instantly wrapped his arm on his boyfriend, “I’m so sorry babe. It was just for fun.”

“Why would you do this to me?”

“I’m so sorry” Jinwoo buried his face on Myungjun’s shoulder. “I love you”

When Jinwoo calmed down, he asked who the head of this so-called plan of giving their leader a heart attack. Instantly, the kids pointed at Myungjun. So, Myungjun has no other choice but explained where he got the plan and how he pranked the rest of the members. Jinwoo gave out a sigh of relief knowing that everything is okay.

“Must you really give me a heart attack when you are pranking me?”

“Yes, it is a must” grinning at his boyfriend who is giving him the look of disbelief.

Jinwoo shook his head and leaned down to give him a kiss, “What do I do with you?” he leaned his forehead to the older.

“MUST YOU ALSO BE GROSSED IN THE COMMON ROOM?!” Sanha shouted.

“Yes, it is a must also” Myungjun smiled sweetly and hooked his arms on Jinwoo’s neck and leaned in for another kiss to which the members groaned and a screeching Sanha.

“Okay stop being grossed Hyungs” Eunwoo said picking up the tub of ice cream on the floor to which he is very thankful did not spill.

Jinwoo walked him back on their table, smiling like it is their first time.

“You guys really looked like high school lovers, come on grow out of the honeymoon phase already” Bin groaned at them.

“You and Eunwoo are as PDAs as us, excuse me. And I literally caught Sanha and Rocky making out in the practice room the other day” Myungjun defended them.

“HYUNG!” The maknaes shouted, they can see that they are both embarrassed by the red tinge in their ears.

“Aren’t our rules completely say no PDAs in the company?” Eunwoo reminded them.

“I was just motivating Sanha that time. And I can’t really help it because Sanha is so cute whining at me” Minhyuk defended himself.

“Hyung why would you tell them that?” Sanha whined.

“What a loser”

Myungjun and Jinwoo just shook his head at the members. “Bin-ah give me a copy of the video”

“I already send it in the gc” before Bin looked at the maknae line, “By the way, makanaes, we won the bet!”

The maknaes groaned at their hyung, “I told you, Sanha. We should have chosen that Jin-hyung will cry. This is Jinjin-hyung we are talking about”

“I told you, you should be the one to pick. Why are you blaming me now?”

“You even made a bet. Guys, I’m still here!” Jinwoo said while clutching his forehead.

Later that night, Myungjun sleep with Jinwoo on his and Bin’s room. Since Bin decided to sleep with his boyfriend for the night, with a reminder on the middle and maknaes that no funny business tonight. Myungjun is already curled up Jinwoo’s chest as the younger tightened his hold on him.

“You really did give me a scare a while ago love.” Jinwoo said softly rubbing his sides.

Myungjun looked up and give a soft kiss on the younger’s chest. “Sorry baby”

Jinwoo smiled and guided the older to his lips. “It’s okay. I’m so happy that it was all a prank. I really don’t know what to do, if it was real. But honestly I already have a small hint that you are planning something.”

“Really? How?”

“One, you offered to buy groceries which you hate and paying for it. I had it mind, why would you do something you hate. You would always remind me we have the company card to pay for our groceries not us”

Myungjun laughed before he leaned into the kiss, “You did great though, I’m so proud of you. I didn’t think you would really catch on.”

Jinwoo tightened his hold on Myungjun again and let his chin rest on top of his head. “Let us sleep. You need to rest. And please no more pranks like this. One thing I hated the most is seeing any of you getting hurt.”

“Drop me off tomorrow?”

“Okay”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

The next day, true to his words Jinwoo did drop off a sleepy Myungjun on the practice room of the musical. Everyone was there already waiting for their director to arrive. So, Myungjun was guided on one of their couches there and his boyfriend placed his bag and breakfast beside him. He sleepily smiled at the cast and bowed to greet them who has their knowing smirks already especially his Kwon-hyung. Jinwoo smiled at the cast as well and bowed in respect to everyone.

“Jinwoo! You’re here!” Kwon greeted before placing his arms on the younger.

“Just dropping Junnie off, Sunbaenim.”

“What did I tell you about calling me Sunbaenim?”

Jinwoo laughed awkwardly, “Sorry, hyung”

“Yah, hyung! Give him a break” Ren said pulling the older man away from Jinwoo.

Myungjun smiled at his fellow cast, “Pick me up as well, okay?” when he turned to Jinwoo.

Jinwoo just rolled his eyes at him. “Sure thing, love. I’ll go now. Don’t skip your breakfast and lunch, okay?”

Myungjun just nodded smiling. Jinwoo just placed a small kiss on his forehead before leaving, to which the cast giggled to. He expected the teasing he received after Jinwoo left. Though, everyone was welcoming and accepted their relationship, they are all reluctant on teasing Jinwoo afraid of making the younger boy awkward with them aside from Kwon and Shin Joohyup who really teased the boy. Soon, their director arrived, and they started their practice for their musical, the cast took turns in playing their roles and perfecting their acting. That is why when lunch came, they all went to look for their respective corners to rest and eat. The four Jamies’ decided to eat together to talk about what needs to be improved based on their practice earlier.

Myungjun decided to lay his head on Jo Kwon’s lap not really feeling the hunger but all he wants was to sleep and rest for the whole hour before he gets back to their murderous practice.

“Aren’t you going to eat, Myungjunnie?” Joohyup asked.

“I’m not really in the mood to eat. I’ll just eat when practice is over. I want to sleep” He let his back face the other members, he is so sleepy and want to take some rest for the mean time. When suddenly someone pulled him to sit. Looking at the fellow cast who pulled him.

“You are going to eat, hyung. I can’t let you skip meals, you barely ate the food you brought this morning and now you’re skipping lunch? Nope, no can do.”

“What the hell, Ren. I’m tired. Let me sleep” glaring at the young man before him.

Ren just rolled his eyes. “I don’t care. We are all tired. But you need to eat first.”

Myungjun groaned. “C’mon let me sleep!”

“No can’t do. Sleep after you eat.”

Kwon just had his hand on Myungjun’s back to prevent the boy from laying down again. “No, can’t do, lover boy. Eat, then tell us what happened with your prank? Was it successful? Did you made Jinwoo cry?”

“You already did your prank?” Joohyup asked

Myungjun nodded as he sighed and opened his lunch food that Ren brought for him, “I’m dieting, Ren. This is against my diet.”

“What are you dieting for? You are already the visual of your trot group remember? You got that nice physique that your mentor was telling you about. So, no need to diet”

“The mentor who asked me to join a fitness competition.”

“Anyways, we established that you are indeed a visual, which I’m not gonna argue with, and that you need to eat. Tell me what happened” Kwon said.

Myungjun explained everything to his co-stars. How Sanha wanted to punch him, when he found out about the prank, and how Eunwoo panicked trying to get the fork out of the toy and Rocky almost barging in their leaders’ meeting to get Jinwoo and the managers because he was hurt, and how Bin pinned him to the wall close to hitting him and how Jinwoo broke down and almost rushed him to the hospital. He also showed the cast the video Binnie took yesterday of Jinwoo’s reactions.

“Wah, I can’t believe you really did that to your boyfriend. He was closed to tears even when he was pulling it out” Joohyup said, amused when the video finishes.

Kwon was smirking when MJ looked at him. “Wow, true love. Got more reasons to tease you now”

MJ shook his head. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Unnie” he said in a Jamie voice.

“Waah, if I was Jinwoo I would break up with you” Ren said as he took a bite of the meat that he was eating.

Myungjun hit him lightly, “HEY! That was not even that bad”

“Not even that bad, you almost gave your man a heart attack, sometimes I really can’t think what goes on with your head. Most of times, I really want to be as happy as you but you are so witty and playful”

The whole cast laughed at Ren’s comment. And Myungjun just rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t eat the snacks my fans had brought today!”

Ren just stuck his tongue out, knowing it is just a playful threat.

The day went on as they practiced till 6PM and Myungjun was the last one to perform the whole ending song and did not even noticed that Jinwoo already arrived to come pick him up. When he sang the last notes that is the only time, he locked eyes with Jinwoo. He got so nervous; this was the first time his boyfriend seen him do a scene. The cast got their knowing looks when he approached Jinwoo who was holding a cup of iced coffee for him.

“You’re early, today.”

“Got to excited to picked you up”

Myungjun just rolled his eyes, he got the iced coffee and turned to get his things. He saw at his peripheral that Kwon and Ren approached Jinwoo, he knows that the two are teasing him by the blush on his boyfriend’s face. The director called for them for some few reminders, before letting them call it a night. When he walked to Jinwoo, the younger instantly grabbed the paper bags he was holding, the food and merch his fans had given him.

“Did you enjoy today?” Jinwoo asked as they walked down the halls of the building, smiling and bowing to the other cast they met along the way.

Myungjun latched on Jinwoo’s arm. “I did”

“What did Kwon-hyung tease you this time?”

“Oh, about your prank, that you gladly told them about and that you are not eating again”

“Ren told you again, didn’t he? Ugh, I was eating though”

“And yeah, and you had all this left over here on your paper bag. Your breakfast is still here”

“I was not hungry though. Forgive me”

“Let’s just eat out before we head to pra-“ Jinwoo was not able to finish what he was saying when someone latched on them from behind making them both scream and looking at the offender. It was their Kwon-hyung.

“Hey, love birds. Don’t stop and make out on your way out, okay? See you tomorrow” Kwon said before leaving with his staff.

“Really, hyung” Myungjun called out. To which a laughed was given to him as a reply.

“Wahh, he really loved teasing us, doesn’t he?”

Myungjun turned to face his boyfriend. “He does. Thank you for picking me up today” he said before leaning in to give his boyfriend a soft kiss, when he pulled out Jinwoo was grinning at him.

“I would gladly pick you up from work for the rest of our lives” This time it was Jinwoo who leaned down for a kiss.

“I love you”

“I love you too, but no more tongue pranks okay. You know I hate seeing you hurt”

“Yes baby”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments if you want them to see pranking Weki Meki. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Thank you for reading! Stay safe and healthy and continuously love Astro! Love you guys!


End file.
